


Storm Chasing (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Dean agrees to indulge Y/N in her passion, even though it’s not something he would normally do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Storm Chasing (Dean Winchester x Reader)

“Dean! Come on hurry up. We’ll miss it if we wait any longer,” Y/N yelled down the stairs of the bunker. 

She had Baby’s trunk open, the secret panel propped up with the usual shotgun, trying to decide if they really needed to take so many weapons with them. She could make use of the space for the equipment she wanted to take on the road to ensure they didn’t miss any nuance of the storm they were planning on chasing. 

She had met Dean and Sam Winchester during the solo storm chasing road trip she had taken around America in her trusty camper van the previous fall. She had travelled from her home three months previously, and had already been through a few states, capturing some amazing photographs. That particular day, she had been travelling through Texas, following a tornado. Having stopped off in a clearing to get some sleep, she was woken in the middle of the night to sounds of shouting and running footsteps. 

She had tentivally pulled back the curtains of the van, to witness what she later described as a ‘living nightmare’. A group of men (who she later discovered were in fact two humans and four vampires) had stopped right in front of the vehicle. As she watched, two of them started swinging machetes and literally beheaded the other four. As their bodies hit the ground she let out a shriek, causing the taller of the two men who were still standing to swing around her direction. 

Y/N had slid down the wall of her temporary home, her hand firmly planted over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. She managed to push herself into the corner of the small space, arms wrapped around her knees, desperately trying to keep quiet, hoping the men had not heard her and would just leave. But having kicked the door of the van in, that’s where Sam and Dean had found her. 

She was so scared that they would hurt her, but after establishing that she was also human, they sensitively explained about their world. She was mesmerised, taking in and somehow believing every word they said. They spoke with such sincerity and conviction, that it was hard not to believe them. She had always had the feeling there was more on this earth than just what we could see. Her senses had always been heightened and now she understood why. 

It also helped that the man, she soon found out was named Dean, had the most beautiful forest green eyes she had ever seen. 

That was 12 months ago, and having all but abandoned her solo trip, she had gone on the road with the brothers, mainly helping with research, but occasionally accompanying them on the regular salt and burn cases as an observer. Her and Dean had grown close, and she was secretly hoping they would eventually become more than friends. Sam knew exactly how she felt, so when she announced that she had missed storm chasing during a dry spell in cases, Sam persuaded Dean to drive her down to Texas once again in pursuit of another tornado. He wasn’t sure about it at first, until she politely explained that she had thrown herself head first into their life, so wanted to show him a big part of hers in return. With a wink in her direction, Sam told them he would stay behind to ‘keep an eye’ on the bunker, allowing them some time alone. 

Dean came into the garage, his arms full of equipment. 

“Are you sure we need all this?” he asked her.

“Yes we do, if we are going to do this properly. But, we’ll have to leave some of the weapons behind.”

“Dude. I don’t go anywhere in Baby without the provisions I need, just in case.” 

“Come on, Dean. Let’s forget about cases and concentrate on the chase?” she pleaded, gazing up at him with bright eyes. She was on her knees, on the ground checking through her backpack. 

“You and those puppy dog eyes can persuade me to do anything,” Dean smirked, “But I get to say what comes with us and what stays?” 

“Deal.”

Dean delved into the Impala's trunk as she continued sorting out her equipment, quietly mumbling ‘check’ under her breath each time she placed something into her bag. 

This brought a smile to Dean’s face each time she did. There were so many things that Y/N did that made him happy. The Polaroid’s of her friends she had pinned beside her bed, the little place mats she had made that were dotted all around the bunker, her complete and utter enthusiasm she had for talking about storms, their cells and all kinds of scientific words she used that he didn’t understand, but listened intently to. The sheer joy on her face when she went into complete geek overdrive about them lit up the room. She had found a place in his heart and he adored spending time with the beautiful woman who now shared their life and home. That was why he had decided that this trip would be the ideal opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. Sam had explained, even though Dean had never thought it to be true, that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. 

“Right. We need to go!” She said as she placed the last of her bags in the space Dean had made in the trunk. 

“You sure you got everything?” he grinned sarcastically at the amount she had put into the space. 

“Oh shut up you jerk and get in,” she grinned back, slamming down the hood. 

The Impala’s engine roared to life and they drove out of the garage, making their way South. 

The drive was fairly easy with classic rock music playing softly in the background which they occasionally sang along to, windows down, a light breeze coming in, whipping through the car. 

“Dean! Dean! Stop, please,” she suddenly shouted out, pointing at a convenience store on the side of the road. 

“What? What’s wrong?!” he squeaked in surprise, slamming his foot on the brake, bringing Baby to a squealing stop. 

“They have a sign for sushi! I’m starving,” she quietly answered, dropping her chin. 

“Seriously! You made me do an emergency stop for sushi?!” Dean turned to her, an incredulous expression on his face. 

“Well, it is an emergency,” she pouted, a small smile on her lips. 

“It’s a good job I like you,” Dean smirked as he pulled the car into a parking spot. She jumped out and ran into the shop. “Don’t forget the pie!” He yelled after her retreating form. 

She came out of the store and jumped back in the classic car and they hit the road again. Y/N opened her sushi to the sound of Dean complaining about it stinking out the car. 

“And what about my pie?” he suddenly remembered. 

“They didn't have any. But they did have these.” She produced two chocolate muffins with a flourish. Pulling the wrapping off one, she broke a chunk off it and waived in front of Dean’s face. He opened his mouth as she leaned it towards his, only for her to snatch it back and pop it into her own mouth. 

“Bitch.”

Breaking off another chunk, she fed it to Dean, her fingers brushing along his bottom lip as she pulled her hand back. As he chewed, he gave her a wry smile, which she returned. Their eyes held for a second before he remembered he was driving, so snapped his eyes back to the road. 

She turned away, her heart beating fast in her chest. ‘What was that?’ she wondered. The atmosphere suddenly felt charged between them, so she opened her cell and went to the storm chasing app to find out how far away they were from its current location. 

“We are not far, Dean. The storm is only about 30 minutes from here. We should be catching up to it soon.”

As they drove, the skies began to darken and the wind picked up. Y/N could sense the difference in the air and knew they were close. 

Opening the window, she stuck her head out. The wind caught her hair, and it flowed out behind her. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Dean glanced over, seeing the pure joy on her face, and his heart swelled. She was so beautiful at the moment, he knew he couldn’t hide his feelings any longer. 

As they went over the brow of a hill, she began to shout over the sound of the wind and the engine. 

“Dean, pull over! Can you see it?” Her voice was filled with wonder as he followed her gaze. 

Up ahead, they could see a column of cloud, one end touching the earth, the other touching the sky. 

“Wow!” Dean exclaimed as he stopped the car on the side of the road. 

She opened her door and jumped out to retrieve her camera from the trunk. 

“Y/N, wait!” he yelled at her retreating form. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled under his breath as he scrambled to get out of the car. She had already started walking down the road by the time he got out. 

“What if it’s headed this way? Couldn’t it be dangerous?” he asked her as he jogged to catch up with her. 

She had her camera to her eye, looking through the viewfinder, already snapping photographs as she spoke. 

“It’s moving away from us. We are behind it,” she explained, “we are completely safe here.” 

Dean couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the scene in front of him. It was a wonderful sight to behold. He glanced over at Y/N and decided now was the time. 

He walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She wouldn’t find it strange, as they had a very loving relationship already, often hugging each other when the other was low, or as a hello or goodbye. 

She was looking at the screen on her camera at the shots she had managed to get so far. One must have been very interesting as she suddenly exclaimed “Holy shit! Look at this one.”

She turned to show Dean. His arms stayed in the same place as her body moved to face him. Their faces were so close, their noses touched. As they did, her eyes met his green orbs and suddenly the storm didn’t matter anymore. 

Their lips met, neither of them making the first move. It just seemed to happen, as though it was meant to. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, but grew more fierce, more passionate as they both realised this is what they wanted, what they needed. 

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, enjoying the sensation of their tongues dancing to the same tune, with the tornado still rumbling in the background. 

Slowly, Y/N pulled away. As she took a deep, shuddering breath, Dean leaned his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes, expecting to meet his gaze, but his were still closed, a small, contented smile on his lips. “Did that just happen?” She asked quietly. He nodded, his forehead still against hers. “It was very pleasant.” 

“Pleasant? Is that all? Pleasant,” Dean’s eyes flew open as he laughed, his arms still around her waist.

“Ok. More than pleasant. Incredible.” She smiled shyly, “Is this what you want Dean? Tell me honestly.” 

“Yes, this is exactly what I want, Y/N,” he told her, their foreheads still touching, “I couldn’t think of anything I want more. To be with you, right here, right now, is the exact place I want to be. I love you Y/N, and have since the day we found you huddled in the corner of your van.” 

“I love you too, you dork,” she smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. 

As they parted, Dean took her hand and led her towards Baby. “Anyway,” he went on, “there was another reason we came here.”

He sat on the hood of the car, and shimmed gently backwards towards the windshield. Tapping the metal beside him, he gestured for Y/N to join him. She followed suit, and when she was next to him, they leaned back, resting their bodies against the glass, shoulder to shoulder. No words were needed, as they continued watching the epic storm that was moving away. Silently, he dropped his hand between them, palm facing upwards. She glanced down at it, then back up at his face. A serene expression graced his handsome features as she placed her hand in his and their fingers entwined. This simple gesture quelled the hurricane of emotions that had been flowing through her body, and she realised this was simply meant to be. As the storm raged in the distance, peace descended in her heart.


End file.
